Chapter 129
Sacrifice is the one-hundred twenty-ninth chapter of the Freezing series, third chapter of Volume 18 and thirteenth chapter of the 12th Nova Clash Arc. Synopsis Roxanne Elipton orders Charles Bonaparte to flee with an unconscious Arnett while she handles the Humanoid Nova, who begin to best her. Roxanne is approached by the Nova Commander. Charles is then attacked by another set of Nova, and she is forced to fight to protect Arnett. Su-Na Lee is out by Gengo Aoi's old lake house, which has five pods, two of them already open. Summary The Chevalier of other platoons attack the Humanoid Nova, but they are surrounded. They order a mass retreat. At HQ, Yu-Mi and Elize struggle to give effective orders, but there is none they can give. At the Ravensbourne Nucleotide, Sister Margaret and Gengo listen to Pandora screaming for their lives. Gengo tells West Genetics' headmistress they can only ask for time. However, the doctor repeats Chiffon's words that regaining control of the situation will come at a price. In a tight black dress while wearing sunglasses, Su-Na Lee is not seen on the battlefield but driving to Gengo's old lake-house. She gets out of the car to continue on foot when reaching the lake. Yu-Mi is contacted by a Chevalier Pandora, who states that retreat is becoming impossible as they are under siege. When Yu-Mi admits the limitation of her actions, the Pandora's voice slowly begins to exude panic. Meanwhile, a plane from England is asking for direct with the base, and the plane is a Genetics' one. Roxanne Elipton is valiantly fighting the saurian Nova alone, becoming the only Pandora who can inflict any damage against them. With slashes them with her giant claws and slams one into the ground. The Nova she struck grabs Roxanne's gauntlet while another jumps and slams Roxanne with its two claws. Roxanne bears the attack with her Plasma Textures. Charles stands back holding Arnett. Roxanne orders her to leave immediately. Roxanne is caught in the Nova's small Freezing, but Charles can move so she needs to leave. Charles does not want to leave Roxanne alone, but the American Pandora asserts that Charles will only get in the way. Charles leaves, promising to be back in three minutes. Roxanne is currently fighting at thirty percent to keep her sanity intact, but in a few seconds she'll lose that control and her Stigmata will go berserk. The Nova continues to restrain Roxanne when she notices an overbearing presence behind her. She slowly turns around to see the human-shaped Nova. The Nova slowly approaches a visibly terrified Roxanne. The Nova puts its finger near Roxanne's face and the infinity symbol glows in the sky. Charles is running quickly carrying Arnett, and she notices that Arnett has not truly exited Nova Form; she's just unconscious. When Charles decides to keep move she is suddenly brought to her knees and drops Arnett, overtaken by a Freezing. The saurian Nova walk toward the French Pandora. Su-Na rows across the lake to reach Gengo's old home. She enters the house and finds the entrance to the basement, and she promises to clean the place some day. In the basement she sees a large structure, consisting of a large diamond-shaped rock inside a tube and five human-sized pods at the base, two of which that have been opened. Event Notes *Roxanne battles the three Unknown-Type Nova and manages to wound them but is ultimately overwhelmed. *On Roxanne's orders, Charles takes an unconscious Arnett and retreats to take Arnett to safety. *Roxanne Elipton is approached by the Nova Commander. *Arnett has still not exited Nova Form. *Charles is attacked by three saurian Nova. See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters